Beautiful Eyes
by Meadow Wood
Summary: 'I found myself, little by little, falling in love with your eyes. I loved you as a whole too, of course, but your eyes were just so extraordinary that I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't been in love with them.' Ash reflects on Misty and her beautiful eyes. Pokeshipping.


**Beautiful Eyes**

* * *

Meadow Wood

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

**I** had always noticed something peculiar about you - something tragically amazing. Sure, there were the usual things. Your fierce temper, flaming red hair and clear white skin. But there was something about you that set you apart from anyone I had met - your eyes. They were the brighest blue, blue like the ocean, bluer than anything I had ever seen before, flecked with the most precious greens. Together, they formed a beautiful hue of Aquamarine, a colour I admired and treasured.

I found myself, little by little, falling in love with your eyes. I loved you as a whole too, of course, but your eyes were just so extraordinary that I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't been in love with them.

* * *

I remember the first time I'd been captivated and lured into your eyes, lost in them. It was the first time we met. After you pulled me out of the river while fishing, I'd collapsed on the ground near you. I remember holding Pikachu like my life depended on it, my vision blurry, before the figure of this girl loomed over me. My brain cleared and I saw a face, with plush pink lips and a mop of red hair. And eyes. Beautiful eyes.

It was like, for a moment, I was frozen. Lost in a world of blue and green and everything inbetween. Then, you snapped me out of it, your melodious voice laced with fury. Damn, I fell for you _hard_. Not at the beginning, obviously. I was still a ten-year old with an ever-dense mind, but even then, I knew your eyes had been fascinating. I'd never seen a colour like them before, and in a world of blue and green and hazel and dark brown, it was rare to see such a gorgeous mixture of aquamarine.

* * *

Then, everything sort of went out of control. My life, my mind, my sleep, my _everything _was consumed by you. I tried not to. I tried to shrug it off and figure that I was just being stupid. But I couldn't. You attacked me in my mind, showing your wonderful smile and always beautiful eyes, sparkling like an angel. It was weird. It was confusing. And being a ten-year old boy, it was _scary. _I had no idea why I kept thinking about you.

They daytime kept me busy, occupied by my dreams about becoming a Pokemon Master and training to be the best I could be. But when night came, I was a goner. I would toss and turn in my sleeping bag, wondering why I couldn't get you out of my mind. I was not someone who understood concepts like love very easily, so it was pretty distressing for me to continously ponder about a normal girl. You being with me every single day didn't make things much easier.

But I soon came to look forward to the night, having dumb fantasties of us kissing and hugging and my eyes locking in on yours. I grew older. I formed a crush. It all happened so fast, that all that stayed the same were your eyes. They would always be the same. That was something that kept me reassured.

* * *

When you left to run the Cerulean City gym, I think my heart broke into a million little pieces. I never thought you'd leave. I really never thought that you would go away, disappear. I mean, it all happened so sudden that before I knew it, you had your bike back and was smiling sadly with those beautiful eyes of yours. You not only took your beautiful self away. You took your beautiful eyes away too. I no longer got to hear your sarcastic comments and lost temper and...it killed me. Of course, again, training my Pokemon let the daytime pass without stress, but nights were painful.

I thought about you. I thought about how much I missed you. Even the colour of your eyes, the colour I thought I had memorized, seemed to be fading. Fading away, just like you had. It made me ache and hurt and sometimes, even though I'm shameful to admit it, you made me cry. Cry like a baby. It was your face, your smile, your freaking amazing eyes that made me want to go give up my dreams and travel all the way to Cerulean City just like that. It was your unique personality that made me go through sleepless nights every single day.

Even Brock noticed, I think. Still, no one understood. There was no one I could talk to. I just wanted your eyes to stare into mine, comforting me with more than words could ever say.

* * *

I think, that when you came to Hoenn for a visit and to participate in this Togepi thing, was the happiest day of my life. I had spent too many empty nights, depressed and miserable. This, seeing you right there, steps away from me made me want to cry. Tears of joy, of course. I acted casual, obviously. I didn't want you to know how I was feeling. You probably never felt that way about me, so there was no use in hurting myself. I said hey, waved. I think I even controlled my emotions pretty well, when all I wanted to really do was run up and give you a damn hug.

You made me feel so much more alive. I felt like I could do anything as long as you were watching and cheering and peering at me with your beautiful eyes. I felt like I _could _be a Pokemon Master. I felt like I could jump off a cliff and not die. Most of all, I felt like I could fly. You smiled, talked to me. It was so normal and perfect and wonderful that I wished I'd begged you to stay when you left. My heart, oh my godammn heart, was thudding a thousand miles per second. I seriously thought I would have had an attack right then and there. I'd never felt this way before, this intense crazy feeling, but I liked to think that you felt it too.

When you left for your flight, I watched your back, your incredible body stride away. Your bob of orange hair disappear into the glimmering sunset. I think I cried that night. I don't know if it was because of happiness or loss, but I, a respectable thirteen-year old, teared up pretty bad.

* * *

Your eyes were always the key to figuring out what you were thinking. I appreciated them for that. Whenever we were arguing or fighting and you got mad, I could contemplate if you were actually angry or just irratated with one glance at your soothing pools of ocean. I could look through your eyes and know exactly what emotions were running through your body. Sometimes, I had the weirdest feeling that you felt the same way I did, but I waved it off. Of course, that was impossible. You were pretty, confident and independent. Why would you love a foolish, niave kid like me?

When you left, it really _never _was the same. I mean, we talked on and off on videphones and sent each other postcards from time to time, but the videophone never captured your eyes the way they should be. They blurred, filled with pixels and screen instead of brilliantly shining with hope and prosperity.

It really hurt. I tried to find someone with eyes like you. Not to replace you - you could never be replaced - but to comfort me in some way. But no one had them. May had pretty eyes, a blazing blue colour, but they weren't...they weren't _yours. _Dawn had royal blue pupils, dancing with delight, but they just couldn't compare with you. I couldn't find anyone that could. You really were extraordinary.

* * *

I know I said the nights without you were bad - which they were. But the mornings were even worse.

Before, when you were with me, I would wake up to see your face, your smile, and of course, your angelic eyes looking at me. You always looked prettiest in the morning. You hair was like a burning fire, the glimmer in your eyes brighter than the sky, and your complexion so perfect that it made the sunrise look bad. You made me feel like nothing in the world could ever go wrong, those mornings.

When you left, the mornings turned into nightmares. The sunrise, so vibrant and heart-wrenching no longer amazed me. It looked dull, lifeless compared to you. I compared you to everything. I yelled at the ocean sometimes, wondering why it was trying to match your eyes. It never could and never will. I think Max thought I'd gone mental.

I also remember, every morning, a burning in the back of my throat. A stinging in my eyes. I wanted to cry so badly. I didn't. I resisted. I told myself to be strong for you, but god, I missed you.

* * *

You know what else I enjoyed about your eyes? I know, the list goes on but I can't help it. You were and still are an amazing person, even though I haven't seen you in years. Your eyes sang. They sang better than the top hit songs in the city. Better than the birds chirping at dawn. Even better than Jigglypuff's soft voice. I mean, your voice was cute and all, but your eyes sang and sang. They never stopped.

They were like a lullaby. When you smiled, they would light up and bellow loud and clear. When you were crying, they would soften, a beautiful echo ringing in my ears. You eyes smiled, your eyes cried, your eyes...your eyes sang. Sang for everyone, but I like to think, that they especially sang for me.

I never really thought of myself as a cheesy person. I'm not. I'm dense and niave. But, something about you made me melt over and over again. I forgot that I was supposed to be happy-go-lucky all the time. You made me depressed, made me touch in with my inner feelings.

I wished I could feel your arms around me, holding me tight. Then, we'd pull apart and I'd look into your eyes, get lost in them.

* * *

Now, don't think I didn't try telling you how I felt...well, I didn't but...I tried. I really did. I just didn't understand how and when and what I was supposed to do. I was just a kid, with nobody to really guide me. I could've asked Brock, but he's not the best with love advice since he can't even follow his own. I was trapped and confused, and you were so perfect and confident all the time that I didn't know how to approach you.

If you were mine right now, in my arms, staring at me, I would give you _everything. _I would drop my dreams on the spot if you asked me too. I would travel across the world to get to you. I would even try my very best to be romantic, because I know you loved that kind of stuff. But you're not. You're not and you never will be.

You probably even have a boyfriend back in Cerulean. Maybe, if I hadn't been such a chicken, things would have turned out differently.

Now? You've probably forgotten me.

* * *

But see, that's the thing with love. You never know what to expect and what to do. You go crazy. You lose your mind. You become another person. I had so many fantasies about loving you, kissing you and being the one to make you smile. Heck, I wanted us to get married! I dreamed about you so much. I dreamed about you and your everything.

We lived different lives. We were different people with different friends. We no longer shared that connection that best friends are supposed to.

So, I relied on your eyes. Your eyes would tell me everything. Your eyes would be my eyes.

Your eyes. Oh, your beautiful eyes.

* * *

**So, that was really really weird. I mean, I just started writing it and I was just going on and on and on. It was fun and I know I made Ash seem out of character, but I couldn't help it. I was getting so into it and I loved making him crave her so badly.**

**I mean, this IS his deep inside. He's not going to be thinking about food deep inside, and I thought it would be cool to write a piece on Ash being so madly in love with Misty. It always seems to be the other way around.**

**Oh, and Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song "Beautiful Eyes" by Taylor Swift. **

**Anyways, HAPPY WRITING!**

**UPDATE: I got rid of lyrics because just found on they're not allowed. :/ Pretty depressed. **


End file.
